


Don't Let Her Get Hurt This Time

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e07 Emily, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inner Dialogue, MSR, Mulder Scully Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: What was going through Mulder's mind when he rushes to meet Emily Sim?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Don't Let Her Get Hurt This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I really love to get into Mulder's mind (probably because my dream is to be with Scully) so here's me jumping in and thinking about what he would be thinking when he finds out that Scully has a daughter.

_ She has a daughter. _ Mulder has envisioned just about every scenario of their life together. Scully and him dating, them getting married, them having kids - a daughter, a son maybe. Adopting a kid they might have stumbled across on a case. He’s imagined them buying a house - in the city or in the country. He thinks about what they’d decorate their house with. He’s decided that he’ll let her decorate. Probably with some things from her mother’s house. He’s imagined her as a mom, him as a dad watching their kids open Christmas presents while she holds a mug of tea to keep her hands warm. But he never imagined this.

He’s driving 20 over the speed limit in the 1992 rental car he snagged for cheap on his way out of the airport. He doesn’t care if anything happens to it. He’s got the extra insurance. Or maybe he could tack it onto the bureau’s expense because he’s sure this will turn out to be an X File like everything else in their life. Nothing matters to him now except Scully. And now her daughter.

He pulls up to the children’s center and parks the rental sideways in the lot. He skips three steps on his way to the front door and rushes inside. He takes a few minutes to calm himself down not wanting to scare the receptionist.

“Hi, I’m meeting my friend here. She’s visiting a little girl named Emily. Emily Sim?” he says trying not to sound out of breath.

“Oh, sure, right this way.” He follows her down the hallway fixing his tie on the way. She turns the corner and leads him to the room with a few beds. When he enters, he sees Scully, on the floor, with a little girl that no doubt has Scully written all over her face. When he pictures their kids, he pictures mini Scullys. He’d be damned if any of them looked like him. But this girl that was in front of him right now was even more Scully than the kid in his daydreams. Was that even possible? 

He walks over to them but only after Scully acknowledges him. He didn’t want to interrupt.

She smiles at him - a smile of uncertainty. A smile of appreciation for him being there.

She introduces him to Emily. “I’d like you to meet a friend of mine, his name is Mulder.”

This was not the way it was supposed to be. He bends down and smiles at her, tries to make small talk.  _ Don’t embarrass yourself Mulder, Scully’s already been through enough. _

“What are you coloring?”

“A potato.” she says without looking up. He suppresses a laugh.

_ Are we sure this is Scully’s kid and not mine? I can run with this. _

“Have you ever seen Mr. Potato Head?”

Then she looks up and smiles at him. There has been only one other smile that has cut through him so sharply and so cleanly. It was Scully’s. He’d seen that smile many times but it never got old. 

He’d seen it when he woke up in the hospital, he’s seen it when he makes silly jokes. He’s seen it when she admires him for believing. When he brings her flowers in the hospital, when he holds her hand, when he made her sing that one time in the forest. 

The fact that she was smiling because of him. The fact that he was able to bring her happiness, make her laugh. It was all he needed in life. It was the blood in his veins, the air in his lungs. And now there’s two of them. 

It was then that he noticed the familiar cross around Emily’s neck. He’s believed in so much over the years. Now’s as good a time as any to try believing in her faith.  _ Please god don’t let her get hurt this time. _


End file.
